Stuck
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: "Please?" He begged. After he begged a couple more times, Kate rolled her eyes and consented.After admiring it a minute more, the detective decided to take it off. Kate stared at the man in front of her. "It won't come off." She stated.


**I was watching Mondays' episode and for some reason, the woman with the engagement ring gave me the idea to right this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

**Enjoy!**

Rick Castle stared at the object in his hand not sure what to think about it. He was brought out of his thoughts by someone talking to him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Kate asked secretly wondering if he wanted to help her with her pile of paperwork. The man looked at the detective a moment before saying, "Just looking at something." Intrigued, Kate peered at the object the writer held. Shocked she said, "Is that a—" She stopped before choking, "ring." He nodded.

"A friend asked me to hold it for him." Castle explained before asking, "What do you think?" Kate took the sparkling object and held it in her hand.

"It's beautiful Castle." She stated after examining the ring. Rick smiled.

"Try it on!" He giddily replied. She looked at him incredulously.

"No." She replied.

"Please?" He begged. After he begged a couple more times, Kate rolled her eyes and consented. The ring fit. After admiring it a minute more, the detective decided to take it off. Kate stared at the man in front of her. He looked at her wondering what was wrong.

"It won't come off." She stated. Before either writer or detective could do anything, Beckett's phone rang.

"Detective Beckett." She answered. The woman listened before hanging up the phone. Looking at her partner she said, "The boys want us to meet them." The adults gulped knowing the boys would say something.

Walking up to the crime scene, the boys stared at the duo. Seeing light refracting off Kate's hand, Esposito said, "Is that a ring?" The detective quickly put her hand in her pocket. Smiling, Esposito turned to Ryan.

"You owe me bro." He stated. Kate's eyes narrowed at the men.

"It's not mine." She told them. The two men smirked. Turning to Castle, Esposito said, "How'd you do it?" Before the writer could come up with a wild explanation, Kate glared at him.

"You didn't try lotion to get it off?" Ryan queried.

"We didn't have time." Rick and Kate stated. Esposito and Ryan chuckled not believing the duo. Rolling her eyes, Kate walked over to the M.E. looking at the body. Before the detective asked any questions, Lanie looked at her and said, "Writer boy proposed and you didn't tell me?"

"He didn't propose Lanie." Kate told her friend. Lanie raised an eyebrow before going over her findings with her friend.

Once everyone was back at the precinct, Kate sat at her desk trying to get the ring off.

"Yo, Beckett! Still no luck?" Esposito asked from his desk. Kate glared at him. Deciding to deal with the problem later, the detective decided to finish her report. After about half an hour later, Kate saw a coffee cup land beside her. Looking up, she gave an appreciative glance to Castle.

"Least I could do after getting that ring stuck on your hand." He told her as he sat in his chair. Looking at him, the woman said, "This _was _for a friend right?"

"Yeah." Rick stated. "You don't think I'd—" The man smirked before saying, "Detective Beckett, you thought it was for you."

"No." The woman defended, "I was just thinking of different ways you—" She stopped.

"Ways I would what Detective? Propose?" He questioned. Kate took a sip of her coffee.

"If I were going to propose to you, I definitely wouldn't make it a joke." He teased causing the detective to glance over at him.

"Hey, we got a hit on the victim." Ryan said effectively ending the moment between the writer and detective. Kate took the file from Ryan's hand.

"Call any family and friends." She told him. Ryan nodded before heading back to his desk. Looking back in Castle's direction she saw he had gotten up. He came back a minute later with a worried look on his face.

"What?" Kate questioned.

"My friend called. He said he'd come by the Old Haunt this afternoon to pick up the ring."

"That's in two hours." Kate replied. The duo exchanged worried glances.

"You sure you tried lotion?" Castle asked two hours later. Kate sighed. They had tried for the last two hours to get the ring off. So far nothing had helped.

"Yes." She said walking beside her partner to his bar.

"This is worse than when Espo had Ryan's ring stuck." Kate replied as they reached the entrance.

"Tell me about it." Rick said opening the door. Kate stepped inside and let her eyes adjust to the light.

"Is he here?" Kate asked scanning the room.

"Yeah, back booth. Want to try one more time to get it off?" The writer questioned. Kate nodded. The woman twisted the ring on her finger, but it wasn't able to come off.

"Here, let me try." Castle stated. As he tried twisting the ring, Kate stared at him. For some reason, his twisting the ring made her feel like she knew what she wanted for her life. He stopped when he saw his friend heading toward them. The detective's heart dropped when he took his hand away.

"I'm going to go near the bar." Kate said leaving Castle to deal with the dilemma. He gave her a horrified look. She returned it with a reassuring smile as she walked away. Now at the bar, the woman asked the bartender for a glass of ice. Staring at her strangely, the man gave it to her. Kate picked up one of the cubs and started rubbing it on her finger hopefully getting the object off. After a few minutes, Kate was rewarded with the gold band falling into her right hand. Quickly, Kate walked up to Rick.

"Hey." She said nonchalantly. Castle turned. She smiled before saying, "You left this at the precinct. I thought you'd want it." Rick smiled as Kate placed the ring in his hands to give to his friend. The friend took the ring and smiled before saying, "I guess I'll have to trust her with valuables from now on." Castle let out a small laugh, "Yeah." He said staring at his partner. Kate looked away quickly and turned to the other man.

"Detective Beckett." She responded putting her hand out for the man to shake.

"Ben Williams." The man stated. Smiling he said, "I should go. Thanks again Rick!" The writer nodded.

"Anytime!" He called out. A few minutes later the duo walked out of the Old Haunt.

"Well, gland that's over." Rick stated as they walked down the street.

"I agree. I don't want to see a ring on my left hand for a while unless I have a reason." Kate replied. Rick looked down at his partner who currently had her arm linked with his. Rick smiled wondering how long he had to wait for there to be a reason.

**Review!**


End file.
